La verdadera Lily Evans
by J. Aide-chan
Summary: Todos piensan que Lily Evans es aburrida, anticuada, prefecta perfecta, pero que pasa cuando se reune nuevamente con una amiga de la infancia y conoce a otra?..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :) **

**Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter**

**Espero que les guste *-***

**Es un tipo regalo para mi amiga Beatrice Evans, pues fue ella quien me motivo a escribir un fic de Harry Potter y espero que le guste .**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling, a excepción de algunos personajes y la historia**

**Bueno los dejare leer :P**

* * *

Prologo

Normal POV

En la biblioteca de Hogwarts, se podía observar a una joven pelirroja, de 16 años sentada en una mesa y con un montón de libros a su alrededor. Enfrente de ella se encontraba una de sus amigas que le decía:

-Lily, esto es aburrido, vamos a pasear con las demás.

-no puedo Alice, tengo que terminar la tarea de encantamientos- le respondió la pelirroja mientras le enseñaba el pergamino en el que escribía.

-¡pero si es para la próxima semana!- dijo Alice.

-sí, pero quiero acabar rápido y no hacerlo a la mera hora- dijo ella.- mejor ve tu y yo luego las alcanzo.

-a ok, allá te veo- dijo mientras se acercaba a un grupo de chicas que iba bajando las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas. Mientras tanto la pelirroja suspiro y continuo con lo suyo.

Lily POV

Uff, al fin se fue, Alice lleva como media hora intentando convencerme de que valla con ella a pasear, pero sinceramente no tengo ganas de ir y mejor me pongo a hacer la tarea a pesar de que todavía falte tiempo para entregarla.

Seguro pensaran que soy una aburrida, amargada, que no se divertirme, pero bueno no los culpo, todos piensan lo mismo y ya me acostumbre a que digan eso de mí.

Si tan solo supieran….

* * *

**Que tal quedo?**

**Les gusto?**

**Lo odian?**

**Mejor dejo de escribir?**

**Plis déjenme un Review para saber que tal quedo y que debo mejorar**

**Beatrice: espero que te haya gustado y no haberte decepcionado u.u **

**Perdonen lo corto, pero no se me ocurría nada más y necesito arreglar unos detalles para el cap. 1**

**bye-bye n.n **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling, a excepción de algunos personajes y la historia**

* * *

Normal POV

-listo, al fin acabe- dijo una pelirroja mientras suspiraba y guardaba sus cosas en su mochila y salía de la sala común.

_-Tal vez todavía pueda alcanzar a las chicas- _era su pensamiento mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para ir a buscar a sus amigas.

Lily POV

¿Dónde estarán? Tal vez no hayan ido muy lejos. Rayos, tendré que buscarlas. Vi la hora y me di cuenta de que era tarde, haci que me dirigí al comedor pensando en que tal vez estarían cenando.

Al llegar no las vi, pero como tenía hambre me senté de todos modos y me serví lo primero que vi.

Poco después llegó el grupito del idiota de Potter, al parecer venían planeando una broma para los Slytherin por que veían hacia esa mesa y sonreían malévolamente, creo que intentaban hacer que en clase de pociones los calderos de las serpientes explotaran a la vez y su uniformes se tiñeran de rosa.

-… y luego haremos un hechizo para que muchas avispas lo sigan…- continuo uno de ellos y los demás asintieron con la cabeza

_Jajaja sería más divertido si pusieran una poción que haga que huelan al principio a flores, que liberara "accidentalmente" abejas y después de un tiempo la poción empiece a oler desagradable a basura o a algo feo. [N.A: la verdad no se me ocurría nada más que poner :P. no soy buena inventando cosas así :(]_

Al pensar todo esto me iba imaginando esa escena y sin querer una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios, pero por suerte mía, nadie se dio cuenta pues logree disimularla al agarrar mi postre favorito, que acaba de aparecer en la mesa y me lo comí.

_Uff si tan solo Jesslen estuviera aquí, todo sería tan diferente..._

Al pensar en ella me empecé a sentir triste, porque hace tiempo que no la veía. Me concentre tanto en eso que no me di cuenta de que alguien se me quedaba viendo y cuando al fin me di cuenta, levante la vista, y me encontré con los ojos de…

-¿Qué quieres Potter?

-nada, solo quería saber ¿cuál es tu nueva táctica para invitarme a salir?- me pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Jajaja ya quisieras- le dije mientras intentaba que mi rostro no mostrara tristeza y en lugar de eso fruncí el seño para disimular.

-pues si lo quiero, entonces si no te animas a preguntármelo- le envié una mirada asesina- lo hare yo- continuo sin inmutarse con mi mirada y me vio fijamente a los ojos.

-¿hacer qué?- pregunte tontamente perdiéndome un momento en su mirada. _Tiene unos tan lindos… ¡¿Que!? ¿¡yo estoy pensando eso!? Debo de dejar de pensar en tonterías, debe ser el cansancio del estudio, si eso debe ser._

-preguntarte, que si ¿quieres salir con migo?- me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Potter- dije lo más calmada posible- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…- no puede terminar de hablar porque me di cuenta de que había llegado el correo y una hermosa lechuza blanca con tonos azules en las puntas de sus plumas [N.A: no se burlen de mi lechuza ¬¬ ya se que es rara] había dejado una carta sobre mi plato.

Me quede sorprendida un rato, pero después reaccione, sonreí, acaricie a la lechuza y le di algo para comer [N.A: no soy buena para inventar nombres, así que por ahora no tiene u.u a alguien se le ocurre uno?]

La lechaza se marcho después de un rato, y yo mientras tanto veía la parte de atrás del sobre para identificar de quien era, Decía:

_"Para: Lilian Evans"_

Se me hizo raro por que, no reconocía la letra, no podían ser mis padres, porque ellos me habían enviado una carta (con trabajos y llego T.T) ayer, Petunia no me hablaba mucho en la cas y pues mucho menos me va a escribir y no quiere tener contacto o algo parecido, así que ellos no pudieron haber sido.

_Qué extraño, si no son ellos ¿de quién es? Solo ellos me dicen "Lilian" por que para los demás siempre digo solo Lily, a excepción de aquella vez, cuando conocí a Jesslen…. [N.A: se que es confuso, pero bueno, no se me ocurría otra cosa y se aguantan :P]_

Emocionada, ante la posibilidad de que fuera ella, abrí el sobre, adentro había una carta y un papelito. Decidí leer primero el papelito, por si no era ella, saber quién es (en caso de que no) y para leer la carta con más privacidad.

En el papelito decía: [N.A: la carta va entre comilas]

_"Hola Lils :D_

_Jajaja si soy yo, Jesslen, adivinaste, bueno si es que lo pensante ¬¬_

_En este papelito te explicare por que no reconoces esta letra._

_Y eso es porque me sucedió un "pequeño" accidente_

_Y una amiga está escribiendo la carta por mí :P_

_No te alarmes, no es nada grave :) _

_Y lo de "pequeño" ella lo agrego porque es una exagerada, yo estoy bien (__esta es la letra de Jesslen)_

_Bueno te dejo leer la carta._

_bye-bye n.n [N.A: Jajaja eso me suena XD]_

_P.D: hola me llamo Stella y soy la amiga de Jesslen, yo escribiré la carta :D y aquí entre nosotras, te diré la razón por la que no escribe, se rompió la mano ^^U bueno gusto en conocerte, Jess me a hablado mucho de ti."_

_A ok, ahora comprendo por qué no reconocía la letra, la verdad Stella me cayo muy bien y se ve que se preocupa por Jess y aprecio mucho eso y que la ayude a escribir esta carta._

_Y como siempre Jesslen diciendo que no me preocupe por ella pero sucede lo contrario, pero bueno dejare que Stella la cuide._

Al leer el papelito me preocupe por ella pero al leer la parte donde decía que su amiga era una exagerada, reconocí su letra un poco temblorosa, como si le costara escribir, pero están terca que lo hizo para que no me preocupara, sonreí recordando cuando ella hacia eso siempre que jugábamos y salía lastimada.

-Evans, ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Quién te envió esa carta?- esa voz hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, ya había olvidado que estaba allí, su voz sonaba celosa.

-no es nada que te importe ni incumba a ti Potter- dije parándome de la mesa y guardando el sobre en mi bolsillo.

Estaba muy feliz y no quería que nadie arruinara mi felicidad, así que me dirigí a mi cuarto para poder la carta con tranquilidad. Ya no me acordaba ni quería ir con las chicas a pasear.

Pero antes de que saliera del comedor, escuche la voz de Jame.. digo de Potter que hablaba con Black y con Lupin. Les decía:

-¿Quién fue el maldito que le envió una carta a MI pelirroja- dijo muy celoso y enojado.

-no sabemos, puedo ser de su familia- intento animarlo Remus [N.A: con el si se lleva bien y lo llama por su nombre.]

-o un pretendiente- dijo Black sin darse cuenta de que eso empeoraría la situación y recibiría una patada de parte de Remus.

No se por qué, pero sonreí al ver su reacción al pensar de que pudiera ser un "pretendiente" se veía lindo, ok creo que debería de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo estudiando y dormir más, me hace pensar locuras :P

Estuve a punto de decirle que era de una amiga pero no, me contuve, no es su asunto, quiense lo que el quiera.

Si tan solo supiera….

Fin de Lily POV

* * *

**Hola :) **

**Disculpen la tardanza pero voy a empezar con exámenes y tenía unos asuntos pendientes y que estudiar.**

**Ah y por qué no tenia internet :(**

**Espero que les guste y en especial a ti Beatrice ;)**

**Y disculpen lo corto de este (yo lo sentí cortito u.u) y del otro :P**

**Am y no se si cambiarle el titulo a :**

**"Si tan solo supieran"**

**Por que los 2 caps Terminan asi o no se si dejarle ese titulo, ustedes que ooinan?**

**Esperare su Reviews, por fa den me su opinión, me interesa mucho :D**

**bye-bye n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling, a excepción de algunos personajes y la historia.**

**Por si no se entiende aclaro:**

**[N.A]= notas de autora (ósea mías)**

_**Cosas en cursiva y subrayadas= carta**_

_**Cosas en cursiva= pensamientos**_

**Y lo que no se entienda díganmelo por fa ;D**

Lily POV

Cuando me dirigía a mi habitación me encontré con Alice y las chicas, al parecer estaban por el lago, el único lugar donde no busque. ¬¬

Las chicas me dijeron que tenían hambre, así que se dirigieron hacia el comedor, me invitaron pero yo les dije que no, que venía de allí. [N.A: no pongo nombres porque no soy buena inventando u.u] Alice se quedo un rato platicando con migo.

-Y ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-a nada, simplemente estoy feliz- le respondí con una sonrisa misteriosa, ya luego le contaría….

-a ok, al rato te veo- al parecer comprendió y decidió dejar el interrogatorio para luego, es lo bueno de ella :D

Después de un rato llegue a la sala común, para mi suerte estaba tranquila y no tuve que regañar a nadie, pude haberla leído hay pero quería mas privacidad, pues aunque estaba tranquila había algo de gente, así que me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue me lleve una gran sorpresa, pues la lechuza que me había traído la carta, estaba parada en la ventana y nada más se me quedaba viendo, al parecer estaba esperando mi respuesta para poder llevárselo a Jess.

_Bueno por lo menos no tendré que ir a la lechuceria _[N.A: la verdad no se cono se llama el lugar, y ni recuerdo si existe ^^U] _por una lechuza para poder mandar la carta :P._

Decidí no darle importancia y concentrar me en leer la carta, me senté en enfrente de mi escritorio y abrí nuevamente el sobre, la carta decía:

_Hola otra vez Lils :D_

_N.S: hola Lily _[N.A: N.S= nota de Stella]

_Supongo que estarás leyendo esto en tu cuarto, _

-Rayos, me conoce tan bien [N.A: está leyendo y comentando lo que piensa y lo que está haciendo]

_y cuando llegaste te abras dado cuenta de que la lechuza sigue allí, no te espantes, es mía y se llama Shia :D, si no me crees, revisa su plaquita__ [N.A: muchas gracias, Beatrice, por darme el nombre para mi lechuza]_

-Shia- dije y la lechuza me volteo a ver y en efecto, hay traía una placa que decía "SHIA"- Jajaja ella y sus ocurrencias.

_¬¬ no te burles de mi lechuza, y lo de la plaquita fue idea de Stella y no mía._

_N.S: pero si, ella estuvo de acuerdo! ¬¬ y si Lily no te burles, se ve mona con su plaquita._

Jajaja me conoce demasiado, no me esperaba que fuera idea de Stella, presiento que nos vamos a llevar bien.

_Jajaja si no es así y estas en otra parte, falle u.u _

-no, por desgracia no fallaste ¬¬'

_Y hay una lechuza en tu cuarto y espera tu respuesta!_

¬¬ ¿y ahora me lo dice?

_N.S: creo que en el papelito hubiéramos puesto que la lechuza estaba en tu cuarto. ^^U, porque a veces hace desastre :P_

T.T hubieran hecho eso, que bueno que no la leí en la sala común

_Ella no se irá hasta que le des mi respuesta haci que no seas perezosa y te pones a escribir ¬¬_

Jajaja mira quien lo dice :P

_N.S: Jajaja, yo creo que la perezosa es otra._

Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo Stella.

_¬¬ no es cierto, bueno te escribía esto para saber cómo estabas, espero que no te haiga pasado nada y que estés bien :D_

Jajaja ¿y quién se rompió la mano?

_Y para decirte que te tengo una sorpresa muy grande_

_N.S: yo también ;D_

¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué será?

_Y eso es…._

¿Sí?

_Iremos a hogwarts! Stella también va ^.^_

_N.S: sip :D al fin te conoceré_

¿¡Qué!? ¿Vendrán? Genial! Definitivamente está carta alegro mi día

*** [N.A: hasta aquí llego mi imaginación (de por sí ni tenía mucha T.T, así que imaginemos que la carta fue más larga y que ya la acabo de leer ^^U] ***

Después de que termine de leer la carta [N.A.: jejeje], me puse a escribir la respuesta, le conté varias cosas de Hogwarts, de mis amigas etc., y lo más importante, le pregunte cuando venían, aquí y que ya quería verla y conocer a Stella, porque me había caído muy bien.

Al terminar de escribir, me di cuenta de que ya era de noche y que pronto llegarían las demás, así que me apresure a amarrar mi carta a la pata de la lechu… digo a Shia.

Me acerque a la ventana, me hice a un lada y deje que saliera, al instante abrió sus alas y voló. Me quede observando cómo se alejaba y desaparecía poco a poco en la oscuridad de la noche… [N.A.: si lo sé sonó muy dramático/exagerado u.u]

Estaba tan entrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Alice y las demás llegaron al cuarto, al parecer estaban cansadas, pues enseguida se cambiaron, acostaron y se quedaron dormidas.

Como todavía no tenía sueño, me quede otro ratito viendo el cielo, hasta que después de un rato, me empezó a dar frio y sueño, como ya tenía rato de que me había cambiado, cerré la ventana y me acosté en mi cama.

Antes de dormirme estuve pensando en lo que paso el día de ayer [N.A: ya eran como las 12] por alguna razón estaba muy emocionada.

Al día siguiente me desperté al sentir que el sol me daba en la cara, creo que anoche olvide cerrarlas, cando me fijo, Alice y mis compañeras ya no estan, al parecer decidieron dejarme dormir otro rato. [N.A: es sábado, por eso se pudo levantar tarde]

Haci que me levantó lentamente por que tengo un poco de flojera y pues no tengo prisa, me vestí y arregle. Después baje a la sala común, habían unas pocas personas conversando o jugando, pero no vi a ninguna de mis amigas. Así que me dirigí al Gran Comedor

Al llegar, ubique a Alice, quien me hizo una seña con la mano y me dejo un espaciopara que me sentara al lado de ella.

-¿Por qué no me despertaron?- les pregunte.

-perdón pero ya teníamos hambre- me respondió Alice.

-además si lo intentamos pero ni nos hiciste caso- dijo 1(?) [N.A: jejeje sigo con falta de nombres u.u]

-¿hace cuanto que estan aquí?- les pregunte al ver que apenas y habían tocado su comida.

-como hace 5 minutos- respondió 2 (?)

-¿5 minutos?

-si, lo que pasa es que nos quedamos platicando un rato en la Sala común- me respondió Alice.

-ah, ok.

Después de eso, empezamos a comer [N.A: desayunar, almorzar no se XD] estuvimos platicando un rato de todo lo que hicieron ayer, como les fue, etc. Cuando llegaron los idiotas digo lo Merodeadores [N.A: sin la rata traidora] llegaron haciendo el escándalo que siempre hacen cuando llegan, arruinado la paz que teníamos.

Se sentaron al lado de nosotras, Black a mi lado, Potter al suyo, y Lupin a su lado [N.A. no se si se entienda ^^U] pero al parecer no nos habían visto, estaban muy concentrados en un trozo de papel que el idiota de Potter sostenía y leía, por lo que vi, al terminar de leer se le ilumino la cara y parecía muy contento.

¿Quién le abría enviado esa carta? ¿Sus padres? No, no creo, por que hace poco le enviaron una… ¿¡pero cómo se eso!? o_O am ¿Una chica? ¿Su novia? ¿Tendrá novia? ¿Cómo será? ¿Por qué me siento un poco enojada al pensar eso? ¿Serán celos? ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando esto?!

-¿celos?- me pregunta Alice en voz baja al ver como miraba la carta.

-¿eh?- su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-que si sientes celos de quien envió la carta?- me aclaro con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-no, ¿por que debería?- respondí rápidamente intentando ingnorar a una vocecita muy molesta que decía sí

-porque alguien lo hizo feliz- me dijo

-¿y eso a mí que me importa?

-bueno, está bien, no te importa- dijo pero su mirada decía otra cosa y en su tono había un poco (bueno en realidad mucho) de ironía y sarcasmo.

Decidí dejar ahí el tema, hice todo lo posible por ignorarlos y concentrarme en comer, aunque era un poco complicado, ya que sentía mucha curiosidad ¬¬. Alce un poco la vista y me fije que quien la leía ahora era Lupin, el también sonrió, y se la pasó al idiota de Black, que estaba a mi lado, el cual al recibir la carta sonrió sentí una patadita por debajo de la mesa, volteé y era Alice, quien me observaba con una sonrisa.

-es tu oportunidad, no la desaproveches- me susurro y guiño el ojo.

-¿oportunidad para qué?- le respondí igual susurrando, haciéndome la desentendida.

-sabes a que me refiero-

-no, la verdad no- dije con tono inocente

-Lily….

-bueno ya, pero para ¿hacer qué?

Pero ella no me contestó, simplemente señalando la carta con la mirada.

-¿y qué tengo que averiguar?- la verdad si se pero es divertido hacerla enojar

-averiguar quién le envió la carta a tu amorcito, bueno a Potter- se corrigió rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba.- y haci podrás aplacar los celos y curiosidad que tienes- me explico ya con poca paciencia.

-¡ya te dije que no es eso! ¡y yo no estoy celosa!- me tenia que contener para no gritar (estábamos susurrando)

-bueno esta bien, no son celos, pero, ¿acaso no tienes curiosidad por saber quien le envió la carta?

-bueno la verdad un poco

-pues entonces ¡aprovecha!

-ok, pero ahorita, no quiero que se den cuenta.

-si, tienes razón, se vería muy obvio, nada mas ve quien firma

-ok

Al parecer la carta era algo larga, pues se veía que sostenía 2 trozos de pergaminos y por que se estaba tardando en pasar a la segunda página, lo que me hizo pensar o 1. Esa persona tiene la letra muy chica y escribió mucho o 2. Black lee algo lento. [N.A: cual creen que sea?]

Cuando al fin pasó a la siguiente hoja, me asegure de que nadie viera, veamos, Potter esta hablando con Lupin y ninguno de ellos voltea hacia acá, Black está muy entretenido leyendo la carta, (al parecer todos la conocen), casi no hay gente a nuestro alrededor, y la que había estaban en sus platicas, 1 y 2 ya se habían marchado hace un ratito para hacer quien-sabe-que-cosa, así que creo que ya es seguro observar.

Me estire un poco y rápidamente fije mí vista al final de la carta y me di cuenta que decía:

_Los quiero mucho, espero y nos veamos pronto_

_Se cuidan_

_Besos_

_S.P _

Creo que había una posdata, pero no pude leer la por qué hay Black tenía su mano y no me dio tiempo de llera porque si no se darían cuenta de que los observaba, aunque la mirada que di fue muy rápida, lo demás lo leí de rápido,

¿Quién será S.P? la verdad me suena pero no me acuerdo de que [N.A: yo si se ^.^ es obvio ¿no? La verdad está muy fácil] Entonces la carta va dirigida a los 3 porque dice los y entonces todos la conocen, ¿será novia de alguno? A lo mejor y si , puede que sea de Black o de Potter, porque ellos fueron los que más se alegraron al leerla.

Todas estas dudas se formulaban dentro de mi cabeza y la verdad me confundían mucho y frustraban por que tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua [N.A: es muy frustrante porque justo en este momento le iba a decir algo a mi hermana y se me olvido pero tenía una idea de lo que era pero no recuerdo bien T.T ssi me entienden ¿no?] o bueno la respuesta se acercaba, porque tal vez y solo se parecían.

-¿Quién demonios le pone Shia a una lechuza?- pregunto Black sacándome de mis pensamientos de golpe

¡¿Shia?!

-pues en la carta dice que es de su amiga.- respondió Lupin señalando la parte que no había podido leer

¡No puede ser! ¿acaso será?…

**¿Quién crean que sea?**

**¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?**

**¿Tardare menos tiempo en subirlo? R=Enserio disculpen por la tardanza T.T**

**Pero no tenia inspiración, internet, estaba ocupada con los exámenes y preocupada por las calificaciones :(**

**Planeaba ponerlo la semana pasada pero como que por las calf. me castigaron y me enviaron 1 semana con mi abuela (es muy enojona pero fue bueno porque estuve con mis primos :D )y pues no me lleve mi compu y no pude escribir :| **

**Y pues 1 día antes de irme vi la película de Los Juegos del Hambre y me gusto (esta muy buena) mi tía me dijo que había un libro haci que lo descargue en mi cel. (de echo es una trilogía y apenas empecé el 2do) y pues me e estado distrayendo con eso y con fics de los Juegos del Hambre, a y veo animes :D (tengo como 25 que había dejado a la mitad y los quiero acabar) pero bueno basta de escusas que creo que los estoy aburriendo :( pero enserio perdón. **

**Ah cierto disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**

**Y creo que pongo muchas notas ¿les molesta? ¿dejo de hacerlo? Es que luego se me pasan detalles y haci lo explico, pero si les molesta díganme y tratare de omitir eso y explicarme mejor.**

**Me esmere y esforcé para que quedara un poco más largo de lo normal**

**Ustedes que opinan¿quedo largo o corto?**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Aburrido? Si lo sé, me quedo pésimo :| prometo tratar de mejorar**

**¿les gusto? Espero y si**

**Beatrice: perdón por la tardanza ojala y te siga gustando mi fic y gracias por tu Review :D. espero y no te hayas olvidado de mi fic :(**

**Enserio espero y les haya gustado, gracias por sus Reviews y espero recibir otro en este cap para saber su opinión ;) **

**bye-bye n.n**


End file.
